Hero
by MissPerry
Summary: Elena has a perfect life - great job, loving boyfriend and a quite bearable roommate. She thinks she has got it all figured out until she becomes friends with Damon - a mysterious and extremely handsome man. He makes her realize it was all just a lie.
1. PROLOGUE

**Hey! So this is just a shot in the dark, I would be very grateful if you could give me some feedback so I would know how to continue or if to continue at all :) . Hope you will enjoy my story, this is some kind of an introduction. Sorry for any mistakes, English is my second language. Love you! 3**

* * *

 **\- PROLOGUE**

The situation in the room changed rapidly. We exchanged some hesitant looks and quickly turned away. I have him exactly where I wanted to have him. I was so naive to think that I would be able to keep my thoughts straight, to somehow change my feelings and act rationally for just once but as always, one look into his mysterious blue eyes, at his lips – lips of the best kisser in the world, just a sound of his extremely seductive voice and it was enough for me to fail completely. I was imagining all the scenarios how I could get as close to him as possible, how I could embrace his whole body with mine. I tried to push these thoughts away and to act naturally. I saw it in his face. He didn't know what to do because he had no idea what I would like him to do. Once again. He played with the glass of wine in his hands and smiled sadly. We've been through this couple of times. Just grab me and kiss me! I tried to send him my thoughts just by looking at him. Suddenly, he stood up from the chair and sat down at the edge of the bed right next to me. He took a bottle of wine and poured us what was left in it. I was looking in his eyes intensively but he was avoiding all eye contact. I had no idea what I was supposed to do to make him act. I swore I would never make the first step again but I have to give him a sign at least. If we don't do something quickly it will become awkward and it will be time for me to go home. Disappointed.

\- What are you thinking about, Elena? – he asked me his favourite question. I noticed he wasn't even expecting me to give him an honest answer but at least he finally looked at me. I smiled and turned my face away. I am not good at lying.

\- I was wondering what you could be thinking about – I replied and gave him a wide smile. Both of us knew more or less what is the other thinking about but we were never able to say it out loud. Actually that is not entirely true. There were some moments when we were able to talk to each other honestly or to act according to our desires but it was a long time ago. Everything wasn't so complicated and hopeless back then.

\- I was trying to figure out whether to kiss you or not – he told me after a long pause and my heart skipped approximately three beats. He said it after all! Now I have an amazing opportunity to start my game. I felt my body temperature raised a lot. I asked him quickly:

\- And do you want to kiss me?

I tried to inconspicuously wipe my sweaty hands on my thighs while I was holding my breath and waiting for his reaction.

\- Do you want me to? – he responded with another question just as I predicted and gazed into my eyes. His face was serious and a little bit sad what I find mysterious, quite dark but mostly really attractive about him.

\- Hmmm, not really – I deliberately said in an unconvincing way and shook my head but my lips created a bright smile.

He lifted his brows, surprised, he smiled at me suspiciously and put his glass of wine on the table. My heart went to jump out of my chest while I was trying to decipher his expression. I felt an electric pulsing in the air as if it reflected the tense situation our souls were experiencing.

He moved a little bit closer to me, took the glass from my hands and put it on the table right next to his.

\- Not even a little bit? - he asked me and studied my face in detail. He was making me nervous and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to play my game until its end. I wanted him to touch me so badly, immediately, right now...

\- No, I don't think so – I was able to get out of my mouth at least this one sentence and I looked him in the eye in a flirtatious way. To increase the effect I smiled at him with that smile that he loves and that drives him crazy sometimes. I crossed my legs which should be a sign of refusal but with my short dress it got a totally different meaning. I hoped he would play along and not end the game with the words 'As you wish' or something like that, leaving me sad and confused on my way home. After a never-ending silence when I thought I would faint because of the tense situation he finally spoke.

\- Well, I somehow think the opposite.

My soul was jumping, dancing and screaming. He's playing along! I felt a great relief but panic started to get its way to my chest. Am I prepared for this? Is it worth it?

He moved even closer to me and put his hand on my knee. I looked at him and lifted my brows (as a part of my game) and I decided to just simply stare at him in silence. We were looking at each other for a while, exchanging our breaths when I realised he wasn't going to make a move. In exactly these situations he was always the one to wait for so long that it became unbearable and I had to be the one to kiss him first. But not this time. I am not going to make the decisive move. I needed to add some wood to the fire and make him choiceless.

\- I don't even remember if it's worth it – I teased him with the same coquettish smile and I felt his fingers squeezed my knee.

He smiled too and asked me with a very, very flirtatious voice: - Do you want me to remind it to you?

I hoped he wouldn't ask me something like this because I was running out of ideas and patience. I didn't know how much longer I could resist his magnetic attraction. I was breathing in the magnificent smell of his perfume that I wouldn't be able to forget even if I hadn't smelled it for decades. I shrugged my shoulders uncertainly and wasn't able to make a sound. We shared a big smile because my capitulation was screaming out of me even when I remained silent. I prayed for him to finally take it into his hands and make the freaking move.

For my unpleasant surprise he turned away and removed his hand from my knee. My heart clasped in pain but I tried my best to keep my smile and to look as if nothing had happened. Damon stood up and swallowed the last drops of wine with a gulp. He was just standing there with an empty glass in his hand staring at me. My heart was finally starting to beat in a normal pace but I could no longer pretend a smile. I didn't know what to do with my hands so I reached to get my purse and prepare to get going. I was exactly as disappointed as I was scared I would be and my soul was filled with hatred for this black-haired man that has such power over me. I knew my hatred would quickly become a desire to see him again and sadness because I'd miss his touch. As they say, there is a really thin line between love and hate. And with burning desire it's even worse.

I caught a glimpse of his feet approaching me and when I looked up our eyes and suddenly also our lips connected. He lunged himself at me as he used to do it before, pushed me on the bed with his body and kept kissing me eagerly. I reacted just as passionately, pushing his body even closer to mine, our lips were connecting and disconnecting in synchronization, we were in perfect harmony. As always. Tonight is our night. We can finally make it right and open a new chapter of our relationship.

He was tailing my body greedily with his hands and he wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt his belt pressing on my underbelly and my body was burning with desire. I had never felt something so intense before. Damon is acting like a real, strong, superior and sexy man. I couldn't get enough of his kisses and when he slightly bit my lower lip, my whole body shivered. I was clenching his muscular arms and embracing his torso with my legs even tighter. He finally slid his hand up under my dress and grabbed my butt but suddenly stopped for a while as if he wasn't sure what he should do. He moved his hand right on the beginning of my pantyhose and hesitated there for a while. He played with the edge of the pantyhose and eventually decided to move his hand to my breasts, touching them passionately. I know this stage. Once again he doesn't know how far he can go. We were still making out, things were really heated. I loosened my grip around his arms, moved my hands to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. He took it as a sign and slid his hand into my panties without hesitation. I wasn't expecting this move and I definitely wasn't prepared for the enormous wave of arousment that overwhelmed me. His experienced fingers were so amazing that I was afraid I would come in an instant. He felt I was completely surrendering him so he suddenly took my panties and pantyhose off with one single move (although he needed a little bit of my help). He immediately pushed himself back on me and continued kissing me while I was trying to reach for his belt so I could undo it but he was faster than me, took his pants off and let them fall of the bed. They landed on the floor with a cling. I grabbed his more than prepared penis and moved my hand up and down while he was pulling out a condom from my purse lying right next to us. He still remembers where to find it. He opened the condom successfully and started putting it on while I dragged my dress over my head. He can enjoy a full view of my body during this special night after all. He noticed my kind gesture, unclipped my bra extremely fast and threw down his already unbuttoned shirt. I buried my fingers in his rough hair that was so different from Matt's.

At first, Damon entered me with two fingers just as he's done it a few times before. He was diving in and out roughly, almost aggressively, in the same way I remembered it. I wasn't sure if I was shaking with pleasure, pain or both. Whatever was the case, I wanted him to continue because it was amazing. I was moaning into his mouth as he was kissing me and eagerly pushing his body closer to mine. He figured I was ready and entered me surprisingly slowly and carefully. It made me want him even more. His eyes found mine as he was checking if everything was fine. My desire was growing bigger and bigger each second, I felt so alive – I could feel every nerve filling with passion. I wrapped my legs around him and he kissed me on the neck. It took us some time to find the ideal pace, to simply harmonize (of course, since we weren't old lovers) but the result was perfect. We were both savouring every move, every second of this act that was something between passionate sex and sweet love-making. He asked me couple of times if everything was okay and I was touched how he cared. Each time I whispered yes and that he is amazing and he told me I was the amazing one. I didn't want it to end. I was holding him in a tight embrace as if I was never going to see him again and was thinking that considering our complicated relationship this might never happen again. Bittersweet and passionate love-making with a man I love so much that I am scared to admit it even to myself. My biggest weakness is right here, inside of me, making me feel these most intense and strange feelings. Formerly I couldn't relax, my conscience was hunting me, I was angry at him, I was scared, we were too drunk... but now it's finally just as it's supposed to be. Perfect. Let's just enjoy this moment while it lasts...


	2. What's his name anyway?

**Hi! So this is the first official chapter of the story. The previous part was just a prologue, kind of a look into future. In this chapter we get to meet Katherine, Matt and Caroline and we learn who Rebekah, Freya, Stefan and Damon are. Hope you will enjoy it! :-***

* * *

 **\- 2 years ago -**

I was sipping my coffee and listening to news on the radio when she walked in apparently in a pretty good mood.  
\- Guess what?! – Katherine asked me enthusiastically.  
I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders. I hate it when someone disturbs me in the morning. And my roommate likes to do that a lot.

\- Rebekah and Freya are finally moving out! Yay!

I turned around in a surprise.  
\- Why? I thought we were never going to get rid of them.

This was actually a really good news. I even decided not to be annoyed with Katherine this morning. Rebekah and Freya are two blonde sisters living in the other room of this apartment and they are completely weird and being rude all the time.

\- One of their brothers decided to come back to Mystic Falls and he bought a huge house so they are all going to live there together like a big happy family. So cute. Aren't you going to work today?- she asked me with that typical smirk of hers.

\- I am.

\- Oh. I was just wondering why you are still wearing that pyjama top. – She pointed her perfectly nail polished finger at my light blue blouse.

\- Actually, that is not a pyjama top – I told her with a fake smile and went back to being annoyed with her presence.

\- Oh. My bad. Have a nice day at work! – she told me with that mocky sweet voice and disappeared in our shared room.

I sighed, stood up and went to the kitchen to clean the dishes (half of them were some leftovers from Rebekah's crazy birthday party). Then I took my leather jacket and a small purse, put on my converse shoes and left the apartment.

Matt was already waiting for me at the bus station.

\- Hi, Elena!

\- Hi! – I kissed him on the lips and reached for his hand.

\- What's that look? – he asked me looking at my face closely.

\- What look?

\- The 'Katherine's-driving-me-crazy-look'.

God, he knows me so well!

\- Oh, that's nothing. Just the usual stuff. But there's one good news!

\- Oh really? What's that?

\- Evil sisters are finally moving out. I guess me and Katherine have to find some new flatmates.

-Should I try to convince them to take Katherine with them?

\- You can try that but you'll fail.

\- I don't know. I think Rebekah likes me a little.

\- That's true. You should definitely try it.

We laughed and the bus finally arrived. I got off on the first stop watching Matt waving me from the window. And my work day has officially started.  
I entered the big white building with 33 floors and said 'Good morning' approximately a hundred times until I got to my desk. Caroline was already in the office, running around like crazy, making coffee for everyone.  
\- Hey! I already had a coffee – I told her when she tried to shove a cup into my hand before we even said hello.

\- I'm sure you'll need it, we have plenty to do – she objected and put the coffee on my table.

\- Well, thank you then. What's got you all...

\- No time for chat! – she chimed in. – We have to finish the article about legends of Mystic Falls. They want to publish it tomorrow morning.

\- The one about vampires? – I asked her as I sat down and turned on my computer.

\- Yes.

\- I almost finished it yesterday evening. – I told her and felt a little bit guilty because I wasn't supposed to write at home.

\- Unbelievable. You really have nothing better to do? – she asked me and finally stopped running around.

\- I didn't feel like going to Matt's so I decided to do what I am best at.

\- Why? Did something happen? – She ran to me and stared at me expecting some new gossip.

\- No. I just wasn't in a mood for company. Katherine went out so I finally had a little bit of privacy.

I turned away and opened the document about vampires in Mystic Falls. Caroline immediately aimed her attention to the article and looked over my shoulder.

\- It looks pretty finished to me – she told me with an accusatory tone.

\- It is not finished until you tell me it's good.

\- Send it to me and we'll see.

She walked away and finally left me alone. I noticed a text from Matt pop up on my phone saying that he loves me. He's so sweet. I replied a kissy face and started to check all the new emails from our boss. She wanted me to write an article called 'What do we really want in a relationship'. I sighed, opened a new document and stared at a blank page. I might need that coffee now, I told myself and reached for the cup Caroline left on my table.

 _We want love that consumes us, passion, adventure..._ I started typing first things that appeared on my mind.

...

\- Let's go for a lunch! – Caroline practically shouted into my ears and I almost fell of my chair because of her. I was still struggling with the article about a perfect relationship.

\- Yeah, let's go.

We went to a nearby restaurant that had an amazing daily offer. Caroline wouldn't stop talking but I already got used to it.

\- So me and Stefan are cooking a special dinner tonight because his brother is coming for a visit. – she was telling me passionately.

\- Oh yeah? I didn't know he had a brother. – I replied dryly cause I was concentrating on pouring the right amount of dressing on my salad.

\- They don't get along very well, he's a little bit strange. But I'm really excited to finally meet him!

I could easily imagine how excited she was. I guess she has already prepared 6 courses and still has 3 to do.

\- I'm sure he'll be very pleased to meet you, too. – I tried to be at least a little bit nicer today.

\- No doubts about that!

\- What's his name anyway?- I asked her with pretended interest.

\- Damon. Damon Salvatore.


	3. He could be an actor

**Hey! Sorry for posting so late, I had a crazy month. In this chapter we get to see inside the Elena-Matt relationship and its ups and downs. Elena later finds out how does Stefan** **'s mysterious brother look like. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _3\. HE COULD BE AN ACTOR_**

I was lying in Matt's bed, staring at the ceiling. He came back from the shower with only a towel wrapped around his hips. He threw himself in the bed and I could smell the amazing freshness of his shower gel. I didn't pay him any attention though because I was thinking deeply about the article. I just couldn't finish it. He started kissing my neck and I felt literally nothing. It's been a long relationship and passion was fading away. At least that's how I saw it.  
\- Is everything alright? – he asked me in concern because I didn't move or make a sound for a few minutes.  
\- It's just that stupid article I'm supposed to write.  
\- Which one?

\- The one called " _What do we really want in a relationship?"._

I sighed and rolled on my side to face him. He frowned and gave me a confused look.

\- I thought this should be easy for you. We happen to be in a perfect relationship. Don't we?

He's right. We don't fight, we agree about our future, we have the same opinions about important topics, we like the same things and same people, we are compatible in every way possible. We trust each other and can rely on each other. That's a big thing. I would trust him with my life. Only him. And he would do everything for me. I am absolutely sure about his love for me. I feel safe, secure. That's the perfect precondition for having children. And I love his parents. We could make hell of a great family. This has always been my dream – having my perfect Prince Charming, beautiful wedding, big house, cute kids…

\- Yeah, I should just describe our relationship,- I finally said and smiled at him. He looked relieved and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back and thought about how much I loved him. I am so lucky to have this kind and caring boyfriend. I should be more grateful.

He intensified the kiss and pulled me closer to his naked body. I was touching his face gently and returned his kisses. When I've had enough, I pulled away and I looked into his eyes with a big smile. He smiled too but I saw annoyance in his eyes, he pulled me even closer and demanded another kiss. Oh no, not again, I thought when his tongue delved deep in my mouth. He slipped one hand up my T-shirt and squeezed my breasts. I just wasn't in the mood. Why do we have to have sex all the time? Aren't there some other fun activities in the world? I didn't see what was so special about it anyway. Was all of it worth the two seconds of pleasure? Making out , touching each other, pretending to be super passionate about it, taking off our clothes, faking moans, a few simple moves and tadá – two seconds of orgasm that aren't that amazing anyway. Or am I missing something?

He noticed my body wasn't responding to his desire and stopped kissing me. I hoped it wasn't too obvious that I felt relieved.

\- Would you at least blow me? – he asked me irritated and I looked at him in shock. Did he really just say that?

\- Of course, honey, - I responded with a fake sweet voice. I felt offended and a little bit sad but I reached for his towel and threw it on the floor. I tried not to look upset and I simulated a big smile when I grabbed his cock and put it my mouth. Let's get this over with.

I let him come into my mouth and I swallowed everything like a good girl. He was almost purring with satisfaction as he stroke my back and told me I was amazing. I couldn't get myself to feel good about what just happened so I at least pretended to be happy he liked it. Actually, I was really glad that he liked it because otherwise I would feel useless but that was it. No more reasons for me to be happy about it. What is wrong with me? Wasn't I supposed to enjoy it a little, too? He's my boyfriend, he's attractive, I love him… Pleasing him should please me in some way, too, shouldn't it?

I decided to go to my place for the night telling Matt I had to work on the article and send it to Caroline until midnight. That wasn't entirely true as I didn't have a deadline but I needed to make some believable excuse.

When I stepped into our apartment I saw Freya standing in the hallway applying lipstick in front of a big mirror.

\- Hey, Freya.

\- Oh, hey, Elena! Weird to see you home since it's Friday night.

She turned around and gave me a hostile look. I ignored it and tried to be friendly instead.

\- You heading out? – I asked her while I was taking off my jacket. I wanted to ask her if they were really moving out but I didn't want to bring it up immediately.

\- Yeah, I'm going to Grill to meet some friends for a beer, - she answered surprised by my question. She scanned me with her eyes from toes to head suspiciously.

\- Sounds great. Have fun!

\- Thanks! – she replied and stared at me confused as I walked into my room.

Katherine wasn't there, she was probably in some stranger's bed. I turned on my computer and scrolled over Instagram. Of course, there were some half-naked pictures of my roommate, some random photos of food posted by my friends, some solid pictures of nature and – oh look – some new photos from Caroline! I completely forgot she was having a dinner party.

I looked at the first picture – as I assumed, the food looked amazing and the decorations were mindblowing. She nailed it as always. I clicked on the next photo and looked at it carefully. There was a handsome black-haired man standing next to Stefan. They looked completely different but still alike in some way. So this is his brother? This is Damon Salvatore? I stared at his blue eyes and couldn't believe someone this attractive could actually exist. He could be an actor or a model. He's probably very arrogant judging after his smirk and expensive clothes. Well, he's definitely not that kind of person that I would like. But he's sexy. I closed the photo and opened a blank document so that I could start writing that article again. I got an idea and I couldn't let it slip away. I should thank Caroline for that. Or maybe I should thank Damon?

* * *

 **Congratulations, you made it! If you have any suggestions, thoughts or anything else you would like to share with me, I would be happy to hear from you! Love you!**


	4. He's just playing it

**Thank you for all your comments, follows and favorites! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

 **4\. He's just playing it**

\- Elena, this is seriously the best article you've ever written! How did you manage to write this? I thought you hated that topic.  
I shrugged and I gave Caroline a mysterious look.

\- Your Instagram photos might have helped a little - I chuckled.

\- What? How could my Instagram pictures help you write an article? – she asked me completely confused.

\- Let's just say a certain black-haired man gave me an inspiration – I winked at her.

She stared at me still confused and after a while, she realized what I was talking about.

\- Oh my God. I know exactly who you're talking about and I completely understand you. He-is-gorgeous! And so charismatic! But he's not as nice as Stefan. I mean, he tries being nice and all but I just know he's just playing it. Other than that – completely amazing. But wait... how did a photo of my boyfriend's brother give you an inspiration?

I didn't know the answer myself so I just shrugged again.  
\- I'm not sure. He looks so intimidating and he has these hypnotizing blue eyes... I guess a lot of women fall in love with him instantly. And then I realized that in a perfect relationship you have to fall in love with your partner over and over again to make it work. To actually enjoy the relationship. Forever.  
\- Do you think good looks guarantees a neverending love?

\- Of course not. I just had this feeling that I would fall in love with him if I saw him in person. And not just once. Every single time I would see him. I don't know. It was just a second of weakness. The only important thing is that I finished the article and that you like it. – I smiled at her. She looked like she was in shock or something, so I just stood up and walked away to fill up my coffee cup. She followed me after a while and gave me a serious look.  
\- Is everything okay with you and Matt? – she asked me, completely off topic.

\- Yes, why wouldn't it be? – I asked her confused.  
\- You just look different.  
\- I didn't sleep well. Katherine had a company.

\- Oh, that explains it. You could really use that coffee.

\- Yeah.

We were standing there in silence until I took my cup from coffee machine and then we walked back into our office.

...

\- Hey, Bonnie, what's up? – I said as I picked up my phone. I was walking home from work and I was really glad to see my best friend's name pop up on my phone.

\- Hey! How are you? I was wondering if you wanted to come meet me at the Grill tonight?

\- I would love to! I have a lot of work but I can stop by at around 8.

\- Great! Can't wait! Love you!

\- Love you too!

I was smiling all the way to my room, not even Katherine sleeping on the couch could crash my mood. I sat at my desk when my phone started ringing again. Oh crap. I completely forgot about our date.

\- Hey, Matt!  
\- Hi, babe! How are you? What time should I pick you up tonight?

\- I just wanted to call you to tell you that I can't meet you tonight. I'm so sorry! We can go out tomorrow and I will make it up to you, okay?  
\- Why? Is everything alright?

\- Yes, it's Bonnie, she's back in town and I am desperate to see her.

\- Oh. Okay. Have fun then.

\- Thanks.  
\- I love you.  
\- Bye.  
I felt awful but I really preferred seeing Bonnie tonight to going out with Matt. I am going to invite him over for dinner tomorrow and maybe I'll even prepare some romantic surprise for him. It will be fun.

...

\- I can't believe it's finally you sitting in front of me – I smiled at Bonnie. The Grill was almost full even though it was Monday. I saw many familiar faces that I haven't seen for ages, including my brother who sat at a table in the corner with his classmates.

\- I can't believe I'm back either! You have to tell me everything I missed.  
Bonnie seemed really excited and I realized nothing special happened since she left.

\- Well, everything's still the same. Same old job, same old Matt, same old Katherine, same old evil sisters living in our apartment – actually, there's something new! They might finally leave. Their brother came back to town and bought a big house for his whole family. At least that's what Katherine said.

\- Come on, there's got to be something new in your life! Some new friendships, pretty shoes, interesting book, new experience?

\- Okay, okay, let me think.

I tried to think of someone new I met during the last two months but I couldn't remember anyone special. I didn't even buy any clothes or shoes. I haven't read a book in ages... I just don't have time for this. I don't have time to live my life.

\- There was a pretty good movie on TV yesterday...

\- Elena! That wasn't what I meant.

\- I know. I just can't think of anything. I didn't do anything special or enjoyable.

\- Oh my god, that sounds awful.

\- We should talk about you and your experiences! How was Europe? I want to know everything! -

I tried to change the topic and, fortunately, I succeeded. While she was talking about Paris, I spotted a black-haired man sitting at the bar. He was wearing a black jacket and he ordered a brown liquid, possibly whisky. _Could it be...?_ I wasn't sure because I saw him from the back.

\- ...and I didn't go to the top of the Eiffel Tower because there was an awfully long queue for tickets. But I visited Louvre and it was amazing!

I tried to return to reality and to stop staring at that man's back.  
\- I'm so glad you liked the trip, Bonnie! At least one of us has some new experience.

\- You really should have come with me.

\- You know I couldn't. Matt would freak out if I left for two months. Not mentioning the fact that I would lose my job. I like what I'm doing. It's worth it.

\- I know, I know. I just wish you had something to share with me too. I'm so happy to see you.

\- Me too. If I lose my mind, quit my job and dump my boyfriend I will go to Europe too.

\- You don't necessarily need to go to Europe. You just need to live a little. Gain some new experience. Make new friends. I know you're happy with your life, I just think you could be even happier.

\- Thank you for saying that, Bonnie. I will think about it. You're probably right.

\- Cheers to that. I'll order us a bottle of wine.

\- No, I can't drink. It's Monday! I'm going to work tomorrow.

\- Elena!

\- Okay, but just one glass.

\- Ugh! Fine.

She was about to stand up when I decided to stop her: - Wait! I'll go get it. It'll be my „welcome home gift"for you.

She agreed with a big smile and I slowly stood up and walked to the bar. I deliberately went to that side of the bar from which I had the best view on that mysterious black-haired man. He was sipping his drink and looking at his phone, frowning. There was something extremely attractive about him. His sharp features, blue eyes, full lips, thick dark eyebrows, messy black hair, dark clothes... It was definitely Damon Salvatore. The bartender was pouring two glasses of red wine for me when Damon looked up and caught me staring at him. I looked away quickly, pretending to be just waiting for drinks, ignoring the world around me, lost in my own thoughts. At least I hoped that's how I looked like. My heart was beating faster as he was looking at me with those captivating blue eyes. What's wrong with me? It's just some random guy, possibly an alcoholic, drinking alone on Monday night. I took our glasses and tried not to trip or spill the wine on my way back. It was way harder when I still felt his gaze on my back. Or maybe I was just imagining things.

\- Here's your wine. – I said to Bonnie when I returned to our table.

\- Thanks! – She raised her glass and looked deeply in my eyes.

\- To new starts! – she said.

\- To new starts, - I repeated with not as much enthusiasm.

I took a small slurp of red liquid and tried to not look disgusted by its taste. I've never been a huge drinker.

\- Have you talked to Caroline today? – I asked Bonnie.

\- Yes, she said she might join us later. And she mentioned you wrote a pretty good article, - she winked at me.

\- I wouldn't say it's that good but it's definitely one of the decent ones.

\- What is it about?

\- What makes a perfect relationship.

\- That was easy for you to write.

\- Not at all. It was awfully difficult.

\- How come? - she almost choked on her wine.

\- I don't know. I just couldn't come up with any tips how to beat the stereotype that appears in every relationship after a certain amount of time. It always comes back. You can't live happily ever after. You can just learn how to stand each other and how to survive in the same house for the rest of your lives. In as much harmony as possible.

\- The most important thing is to be with the right person. Then it's easy. I mean… love is not easy but neither it is complicated. People make it complicated.

\- I realized you have to find a way how to fall in love with the same person all over again. Then it's perfect. That's what my article is about.

\- You're right… But sometimes it just doesn't work. With some people you can't fall in love all over again. You can love them forever for sure but you're no longer attracted to them, you no longer adore every little thing about them… They become your friends.

\- But how do you know if you're with the right person? How can you be sure about something like that?

\- I have no idea. I haven't met the one yet, - she closed the subject and finished her glass of wine.

\- Do you want some more wine? – I asked her with a smile.

\- No, we want some more wine. Let me get it.

I tried to protest but she disappeared almost immediately. I reached for my phone and started typing a message for Matt. _I kind of miss him tonight. I hope he's not mad at me_.

I heard Bonnie moving the chair and sitting down so I finished the message quickly, hit Send and looked up. It wasn't her.  
\- Hi! - said Damon. – I saw you at the bar. You look very familiar to me. Do we know each other? – he continued with a sweet voice. I felt as if my body was paralyzed from head to toes. _He has the most amazing smile I've ever seen._

\- Hey! – I replied with an awkward smile. – I don't think we've met. Are you from Mystic Falls? – I asked him even though I knew the answer. I just wanted to make conversation. He smiled even wider and moved a little bit closer to me.

\- No, I'm from Los Angeles. Are you sure we've never met? I feel like I've already seen your face somewhere. Anyway, I'm Damon, - he stretched out his hand to me.

\- I'm Elena. - I took his hand and he kissed the back of my palm. Such a gentleman. I remained speechless. _Oh my God, I'm sure I'm blushing like crazy_ , I thought.

\- It's so nice to meet you, Elena, - he looked me deep in the eyes. Then he turned away and said: - I see your friend's coming back. I should get going. Have a nice evening, - he winked at me as he stood up and walked away.

\- Thanks, - I murmured and my hands were shaking.

Bonnie was staring at me with shock in her face as she was getting closer to our table.

\- Who was that? And what did he want? – she spouted right after she sat down.

\- Some random guy. He said I looked familiar to him.

\- Worst pick up line ever, - she rolled her eyes and put a full glass of wine in front of me.

\- I haven't even finished the first one.

\- I know. Finish it quickly! – she ordered.

I shook my head in disbelief and finished the first glass as fast as I could.

\- You're going to be the death of me, Bonnie Bennet.

\- No. You're going to be the death of you if you don't start having fun. No stress, okay?

\- Okay. Okay. To stress-free life, - I raised the full glass and I looked at Bonnie with a big smile. It was real.

\- Cheers.

I noticed Damon was looking our way and I wondered if he approached me because he was trying to hit on me or did I really look familiar to him? I guess it's not important anyway. I have a boyfriend and Damon is from LA. Problem solved.


End file.
